Sabitsuki
Summary Sabitsuki (さびつき) is the protagonist of the game .flow by lolrust. Little to nothing is known for certain about her. When prompted to leave her room she shakes her head, in a similar fashion to Madotsuki, leading many to believe she is a hikikomori or quarantined. The dreams she experiences tend to be dark and violent, suggesting her personality or past experiences are of the same nature. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-B, 7-C Environmental Destruction with Watering Can | 9-B Name: Sabitsuki, Rust Origin: .flow Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High), Mind Control, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Invisibility, Shapeshifting (Can turn into a cat), Transformation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Plant Manipulation, Teleportation, Water Manipulation (Can produce bubbles), Cyborgization, Plant Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (The Television effects allows her to detect enemies), Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 9. Even if her avatar within the flow session is destroyed, she will be able to come back from her "real" self) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection (Will resurrect back to her room on death) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Hinted to be sickly and weak) | Wall level (Can trade blows with people who can hurt her, easily kills large creatures in one hit with a metal pipe), Town level Environmental Destruction with Watering Can (Can create huge storms with her Water Can effect) | Wall level (Physically comparable to her previous form) Speed: Below Average Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Below Average | Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class | Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Below Average Human level | Wall level (Can survive an elevator crash) | Wall level Stamina: Low | Unknown | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with Iron Pipe, several kilometers with Watering Can, universal with Arms | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None | Her 24 effects | Iron Pipe Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Very sickly | None notable | None notable Feats: *Survives an elevator crash *Can change the weather to cause massive storms Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Effects:' Sabitsuki can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time. When she changes effect, any damage to Sabitsuki will be reset, including dismemberment and evisceration. *'Arms:' Sabitsuki grows many arms. This lets her teleport back to the Nexus at will. *'Broom:' Sabitsuki gains a broom, allowing her to fly. *'Ghost:' Sabitsuki becomes a ghost, allowing her to become invisible. *'Handgun:' Sabitsuki gains a handgun, which can be used to scare off enemies. *'Iron Pipe:' Sabitsuki gains an iron pipe, which can be used to attack enemies. *'Watering Can:' Sabitsuki gains a watering can, which can be used to summon rainstorms. *'Whistle:' Sabitsuki gains a whistle, which can be used to control the movement of other beings. *'Headphones:' Sabitsuki gains headphones, letting her play music. *'Monoeye:' Sabitsuki gains a singular eye. *'Diving Helmet:' Sabitsuki gains a diving helmet, which can produce bubbles. *'Cat:' Sabitsuki gains cat ears and tail, which lets her turn into a full cat. *'Gas Mask:' Sabitsuki gains a gas mask. *'Machine:' Sabitsuki becomes partially mechanical. *'Daruma:' Sabitsuki loses her arms and legs. *'Slime:' Sabitsuki becomes a slime-like creature, which can liquify at will. *'Viscera:' Sabitsuki's stomach gets cut open, revealing her internal organs. *'Psychedelic:' Sabitsuki's body becomes neon-like in appearance. *'Corpse:' Sabitsuki becomes a corpse. *'Black Hood:' Sabitsuki gains a black hood. *'Uniform:' Sabitsuki gains a school uniform. *'Tattoo:' Sabitsuki gains tattoos over her eyes, resembling Smile's eyes. *'Plants:' Sabitsuki's body becomes covered in plants, which she can control. *'Dress:' Sabitsuki gains a dress. *'Television:' Sabitsuki's head becomes a television screen, whch can dispaly nearby points of interest. Key: Real World | In her computer | Rust Gallery SabitsukiBase.png|Sabitsuki's sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:.flow Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Horror Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Yume Nikki-like Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cats Category:Resurrection Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Plant Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Catgirls Category:Pipe Users